Inferno
by NinjagoZ
Summary: "You made me what I am." Zane had heard this phrase just before he left. When he had come back, everything is at stake... Especially family. Are Zane and the other ninja able to survive this deadly roller coaster? Or will they lose this dangerous game? With thrilling highs and depressing lows, you will discover the world through an insane person's eyes. Co-author: firecrackerxx
1. A Distant Memory

**Credit for Co-author goes to firecrackerxx. Thanks, FC?**

* * *

He had hair as dark as night, skin as pale as snow, he has teeth that he must tame to resist the urge to skin the flesh of a human from their remains. His eyes were like pools of blood, glowing with hate. His mind has been ruined, maybe forever...  
His name was Dante, and he was hungry for revenge... Revenge on his twin brother, Zane, who stole everything from him. His father, his only friend... Even his life. His icy blood had only chilled thanks to Zane's cruel actions. His brother had taken away his innocence, and now Dante was was going to take something away from Zane in turn.  
Dante and Zane quietly tossed a ball between each other. Zane was always the favorite child. Zane was never bad. Zane was a perfect cook. Zane this, Zane that... Never did Dr. Julien praise Dante for his appropriate behavior. For that matter, Dante didn't get his praise for anything, unless Zane himself praised young Dante. Not too long later, Zane and Dante caught fireflies in the summer.  
"Zane, look how many we've caught!" Exclains the ivory skinned boy. Zane and Dante had caught a ton of fireflies.  
Zane cheers "There are so many in your jar! We could hang them over our beds. What do you think, Dante?"  
Dante frowns. Zane's praise did not inspire him the way he thought the cheerful approval of his brother would have. Why didn't it give him that same thrill that he got from his father? Dante smiles, and says, "Sounds cool. We should give it a try!" Z  
Zane and Dante skipped back to their father, both pleased and flushed by their efforts, and Zane skitters to a halt.  
"Well done!" Dr. Julien's praise was obviously directed at Zane, excluding Dante. The dark haired boy felt his body temperature rise, his anger was burning his whole body. Dante's face slowly becomes bright red. His eyes became an even darker shade, almost the shade of an animal's blood, and he snarls, drawing his lips back. His fingers curl around the jar, almost shattering it. The cracks in the glass proved this daemonic strength was breaking it.  
Dante stares at his father. He lifts the jar, and throws it at a tree. Zane turns around, and gasps. The paler boy was trembling, and grabs Zane's shirt. "You," Dante had snarled with fury at his blonde copy, "You are a _pest_! Why are _YOU_ his favorite son? What make YOU special?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GOODY TWO SHOES?!" Dante feels his hands lifting in a shaky manner. He clutches Zane's neck, and tries with difficulty not to squeeze it, for a part of him wants Zane to die, but another thinks letting him live on forever is more torturous.  
Zane shook with terror, not sure what to do. How could he harm somebody who had been his best friend for such a long period of time? Zane finally whispers: "Dante? Why are you doing this?" The hold on his neck was slowly tightening, but it's an involuntarily action. The platinum blonde gasps at the next sight.  
Dante was fantasizing with a dark hunger. He felt Zane breathe with difficulty, and slowly fading. When Dr. Julien took a step forward to try to separate the boys, the dark, devilish boy made a silent threat. Then verbally.  
"Come closer, father," He hisses, "I dare you to. Then I will crush your little pet project of a son..."  
The Dante that Zane had loved was gone. It was dead and corrupted by a deep seated jealousy. Zane asks again, in a strangled voice, "Why, Dante?"  
The corrupt brother stares at him, yelling: "Why? Why?! WHY?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?! BECAUSE YOU ARE FATHER'S FAVORITE! BECAUSE YOU TOOK AWAY MY ONLY FAMILY MEMBER! BECAUSE _I! HATE! YOU!_"  
He throws Zane at a wall, and sprints away, feeling his uncontrolled anger taking over him. In the back of the mind, he heard many whispers. Female and male. Young and old. Fluid and raspy. "You are stupid, Dante..." hissed one voice. Another laughed "Everyone hates you...!" Three girls each laughed. He howls "SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!" Then a quiet female voice, beautiful and ancient like the earth, points out "You almost killed your family. You enjoyed it. Why don't you kill some more?"Dante says "...I like that idea..."


	2. Start Running

**Hi it's Firecrackerxx and it's my turn to do the chapter**

* * *

The clank of his boots, the clink of his Morningstar, the snap of his razor sharp teeth. The cries and begs from homeless people vanish when he is near, everything turns dark when his dark eyes gleam. He's your nightmare, not your savior. He kills. The ninja don't know he roams their city they always save. He just wants people to respect him.

"They never will..." says the voice he encountered when he ran away.

The lights in the houses dim and people close their curtains. He hears the many locks of doors slide shut. People know well not to mess with him.

It was late at night, even gangsters knew not to stay out that late. But a girl named Hannah, who didn't know why, was walking home. When she was attacked by a figure in a cloak, a shriek was heard miles away.

Hannah was found the next morning with glassy eyes and her organs all over the place. Blood was in puddles, the ninja were sent to investigate. When they got there, Zane was the first to notice the bruises on the neck.

He stiffened and said to the air "He's back."

They looked at him and demanded "What?"

"We must leave!" Zane cries

"Why?"

But Zane didn't get to answer, because someone out of the blue said "Because of _me._"

The ninja turned to face a cloaked figure. What was so bad about him...? Then, out of nowhere, he started attacking them. He was more focused on Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd than Zane. He brought his weapon around, ready to kill. He cornered them.

Dante smiled at the ninja, his razor sharp teeth cutting his own skin. His eyes were gleaming with pure hatred. They were scared little boys, and he was the big, bad monster you would see in an unearthly dream. Zane was obviously terrified, you could see it in his body language.

He remembered Dante's attempt on his life like it was this morning. The chain of the morningstar clinked as he walked forward, the ninja stepped back.

"Start running," he snarls with pleasure, "Or you're going to die early."


	3. Clarity

**Hi, NinjagoZ on the case! This is my turn to write... Let's not burn the bacon, not before Dante smashes something- or someone!**

Dante swings the large Morningstar, and the ninja dodge by only an inch. The spiked ball smashes through a large brick wall. Cole is silent. Kai screams at the top of his lungs, which was unusual. But, then again, this guy IS a deranged killer who'll kill him. Jay and Lloyd hug each other, shaking in their custom boots.

Zane stammers "R-r-r-r-ru-r-r-r..." Then, Cole says: "Zane, spit it out..." "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Zane finally yells. Dante hadn't swung. He was waiting for a good chase. The voice in Dante's mind was directing him.

The voice coos "Wait for them to run. Then, chase one of them down."

He asks "Should I murder the red one or the strangle the blue one? Hmm... No, I like HIM! I'll kill him." Zane was in the back of the line, and he felt like he was about to faint of fear.

The group rushed down the street, news cameras on them until Dante sprints at the ninja, almost catching a terrified Zane's ankle. Zane gives a fearful yelp. Every person realizes who this is, and a few children scream. Dante smiles.

"Yes," He yells at the ninja, "Do keep running, or I'll rip out your spines, little boys!" As soon as Dante disappears, Kai falls down. The red ninja gasps "He's terrifying! What was that about?!" Cole sighs, and asks Zane a question: "What did he want from us, Zane? Why'd he chase us?"

Zane doesn't answer that. He is doing a head count. He gasps, "Lloyd! Where is Lloyd? Oh no no no no no, Dante must've gotten him! I have to go back for him! NOW!"

Kai, Cole, and Jay look at each other with uncertainty. Finally, Jay asks "Who's Dante?" Zane answers in a freaked out manner, "He's my evil brother. He wants revenge on me for being Father's favorite, and... And I don't know what happened...

"He used to be such a sweet boy_, but then he ran away. When he came back home the next day, his hair was on fire, and so was his skin. Everything he touched burned, and he almost killed us. _Dante was about to burn the whole forest down around us... Then, those_ devilish red eyes disappeared, and he ran away from us_."

Zane has told his sad tale. Now, he begins to turn back towards that devil that is Zane's jealous brother.

Kai points out "You can't stop Dante on your own, Zane..."

"I'm not alone. Lloyd is going to be there as well." Zane calls over his shoulder. The white ninja breaks into a dash to find Lloyd before the tainted boy with pale skin could fithe the green ninja.

* * *

Dante's POV

* * *

He was in my grasp. Zane would lose a brother, because he took my_ very innocence_ from me. The teenager in green was afraid- like everybody else. As soon as he met my eyes, he most likely felt like he was burning alive, like he wants to run. It's not like he could, though- my hypnotic eyes paralyze you as long as you look into them, if that's my evil desire...

I lift up the poor bloke, and he wants so badly to scream. I hiss, "Prepare to die for your little friend's sins. You're not the last one... And DEFINITELY not the first... But you're going to be fun to kill.

"Zane's probably gonna be upset to find your mangled corpse in the top of my throne of bodies..." I smile evilly.

The voice giggles in her feminine key, "Rip out his heart. Leave them in the street. That will freak that stupid platinum blonde out."

Something silenced the voice that usually thinks for me. My mind was truly clear, just for a moment. Then, that silence in my mind made me feel good. The beautiful voice that controlled my actions, that made me act as if I was a demon spawn, returned.

"KILL HIM," It screamed at me, "KILL HIM, BEFORE THAT CURSED BLONDE SHOWS UP!" I instantly obey, drawing back my hand, getting ready to remove his heart, and anticipating drinking up the blood from this powerful figure.

Just before my hand plunges through his chest, a silver shuriken buries itself in my shoulder. I drop that green pest, and yell out a series of curse words, using the lord's name in vain. "AH, **** you! ****!" I scream out.

Zane snatches his shuriken from my shoulder, and I watch him encourage his green friend to run away from. He whispers "Come on, Lloyd, we have to get home, for the sake of Misako, and Wu, and Garmadon..."

As the pair run like shadows, I realize Zane had a chance to kill me. "So," I ask aloud, "Why didn't he?"

The voice screams "HE WANTS TO TAKE YOUR REVENGE FROM M- I mean, you. YOU ARE AN IDIOT, A JUVENILE DELINQUENT! A diseased fool..."

* * *

Zane stares at the friends he can't let go of. He thinks to himself, "They don't deserve to drown in my blood, not by the hands of his mentally disturbed kin... That poor girl drowned in my blood...! How many more ALREADY died for Dante's revenge?!" Jay, suddenly and quietly, throws his arms around the Nindroid, who flinches.

"Jay, what," He asks, "was that for?"

The blue ninja answers "Because I can't lose you."

Kai adds, "None of us can stand the idea of losing our little brother." That made Zane facepalm. He was only a bit shorter than the others! Why did they call him little brother?! Zane sighs "I'd miss you all so much..."

**Guys, I'd like it if you commented more often... I mean, THREE reviews on the second? The followers made it up to me, so I posted. Plz, more reviews.**


	4. Can't feel

**HI! IT'S MEEEE! Firecrackerxx!**

* * *

On the way back to the Destiny's Bounty, it was very quiet. Lloyd was actually limping. When they got there, Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Dr. Julien, and Nya greeted them with a simple hello.

"I... I can't feel... My l-legs." Trembled Lloyd.

Then, everyone looked at him funny. He was next to Cole. He fell, and Cole caught him, but as soon as he hit Cole's arms, he blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry! I had to clean my room!**


	5. An animal

**Hi guys, NINZ IS BAAAAAACK IN BLAAAAAACK! IDK what I did there, but whatever. Time to meet the side of Dante that Zane had loved. The part of Dante that feels bad for what he's been doing to Zane, for hurting him.**

* * *

Dante was dreaming, and he was trapped between the reality of his existence, and the existence he deserved to have.

"Zane! Zaaaaaaane!" Dante moans in fear. The world around him became all too familiar... And all too hurtful. It was an old village, with men and women dressed in rags. Dante was shaking in his leather boots. He wanted to go home to Zane, and even to the father who despised him!

"Can you help? I-I'm... I'm lost..." Dante stammers, trailing off at the end. Everyone was looking at him funnily.

One of the young dames asks, "Why do you need to know?"

"I just," He whispers back, "I just want to go home to... To my brother."

"There is no way out of Persephone's forbidden plot on the Aether. Good luck getting out, we've-" The girl continued, until her father hushed her. She backs away.

"Dante. Leave our village now, please. You've hurt us time and time again." He demands.

Dante whispers, "I hurt somebody? W-when... What have I done?"

The man stares coldly as he moves into a tent, daughter held close to him. Dante goes through the forced actions he's performed. He's killed hundreds. He's stolen for no reason. He attempted on his own brother's life! He deserved to be shunned.

Dante felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. She was Persephone, a black haired girl with brown eyes, and a curvy body with only a bikini in black covering her.

"Go away, Persephone." He snorts to her.

Persephone coos, "Don't be so sad, Dante... It was fun while you killed, sweetie..."

"Leave me alone." He hisses.

"Oh, Dante."

"Go. Away. Person Slayer."

Dante pushes her away, trembling. He hadn't chosen this path for himself. His mind was filled with her thoughts, her anger, her need to kill. Never. He wouldn't have taken this willingly. Dante wrapped his hand around the necklace around his throat. If he took it off, this Persephone woman would go away, but then so would Zane's best friend and Dante's beloved...

Her voice, a sweeter voice, Brittany's voice whispers, "Kill me, Dante. I want to depart from life. Staring at the ceiling in a hospital forever all alone is no life. Let me go... As a lover's mercy..."

* * *

"Meet me at the water fountain!" Her bubbly laugh lit up his world. Dante spoke into the phone, "You WILL be careful, riiiiight?"

"Of course, Dante! You know," Brittany had laughed, "I love you too much to let myself hurt!"

How wrong his lover was about her safety.


End file.
